


Lazy

by orphan_account



Series: 30 day Writing Challenge [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 25 of 30<br/>Prompt: Lazy<br/>Character: Bobby Singer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy

You would never call Bobby Singer lazy.  
Especially not to his face.  
He worked day in and day out on things most people didn't even know about.  
Monsters, demons, ghosts, legends.  
They all were his work.  
His focus.  
When ever his hands jittered for something new, he did things like build panic rooms and go after a nest of vampires.  
Simple things really.  
But that main reason was simple: he didn't want to hear himself think.  
Thinking for Bobby Singer was worse than an alcoholic working in a liqueur store.  
His thoughts darkened and twisted, faces turning ripped and jaded.  
People turned into monsters and he never stopped unless he worked.  
So he did.  
His death changed nothing.  
Hell changed nothing.

So no, Bobby Singer was never lazy.


End file.
